


Bokuto Keiji

by MasterSatanOverlord



Series: Haikyuu Tumblr [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Haikyuu!! Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: It's just a normal day at Fukurodani Academy. But one poor soul is about to learn more than he wanted to know, just because he fell asleep in class.Part Two of my Haikyuu!! Tumblr series





	Bokuto Keiji

It was just another day in the second year class 6 at Fukurodani Academy. The instructor was at the front of the classroom, sketching out some sort of figure on the blackboard to give an example of the specifics of that particular topic. Most students were paying close attention to what was being said, quickly scribbling out notes as the professor droned on, some were speaking between themselves in hushed tones, discussing after-school plans and all of the excitement that had occurred between classes, still others had found the monotony of the class to be a lullaby of sorts and were dozing off thoughtlessly. It was one of those very students who had woken with a start that was suddenly tapping on his neighbor, Akaashi Keiji’s, arm. Akaashi was a good student. He did well on tests and took good notes, and so Takahashi Hayato was relying on the cold quiet boy to lend him the notes he had missed.

Akaashi, because he had been a bit ahead in his studying the night before, he had been zoning off a bit himself, more doodling than he was taking notes. When he felt the very soft tapping on his arm, he turned his eyes to the boy beside him but offered no help, knowing that the page of his notebook he was currently opened up to would do little to aid the desperate boy in his search for solace. ‘You’re out of luck.’ Akaashi’s face seems to say as he shrugs one shoulder, turning his back onto the notebook spread out in front of him, his pencil moving again as he writes out the same two words he had been scrawling out for the entire duration of this class, the words he had become so very accustomed to writing, the thing that made his stomach clench up and his heart twist just a bit as he writes out the characters in a font that was a bit more bubbly than his usual writing.

The entire notebook, or at the least the two pages that were laying there exposed to any wondering eyes, were filled with the same four characters in at least ten different fonts, the pages almost entirely filled by the sheer number of times the words had been etched out and, while the sizes varied, most of them were written out tiny. Bokuto Keiji. That was what filled the pages, the many different fonts all appearing to be different attempts at a possible signature. Just as young school girls did with their crushes, tacking their given name to the family name of whoever had caught their eye. It appeared that the serious, studious Akaashi Keiji was a bit more immature than many assumed he would be, coating his notebooks with his ‘married’ name as he carefully glided his pencil over the few bits of white that were still large enough to be filled with those four characters.

Without exchanging even a word with Akaashi, Takahashi turns away, his face set in a confused expression that the setter can see from the corner of his eye before it shifted into a look that nearly resembled horror. A slight smile curled up the edge of Akaashi’s lips as he flips the page to a fresh, pure white sheet, his pencil coming into contact with the unmarred paper and scrawling out those words a final time. It seemed he had settled on the font he preferred.

And so continued the normal day in Fukurodani Academy, the Bokuto Kōtarō whose family name had been borrowed went through his day without so much as a hint of a suspicion towards his setter and Takahashi Hayato didn’t dare to breathe a word of what he saw to a single soul, knowing that none would believe that the stoic second year would ever have a crush on the energetic third-year spiker.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, already another BokuAka. This was originally posted on Tumblr by lokiodinson, I’m sure that I don’t need to paste in the complete text post, but if anyone’s curious I can get it to you.


End file.
